


Bad Guys

by Moonscar



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, But it's there, Deep talk, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War mentioned, Morals, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Venom wants to adopt Peter, Venom wants to be good, barely, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "You know, there are very few real bad guys in the world, right?" Peter said, looking out on the city of Queens as he swung his feet back and forth, his heels gently hitting the brick building he was sitting on.Eddie didn't respond to that, simply clutching his hands tighter along the side of the building. Why had he agreed to sit at the edge of the building with Spider-Man? He really didn't do well with heights.Peter didn't seem fazed by his lack of response.





	Bad Guys

"You know, there are very few real bad guys in the world, right?" Peter said, looking out on the city of Queens as he swung his feet back and forth, his heels gently hitting the brick building he was sitting on.

Eddie didn't respond to that, simply clutching his hands tighter along the side of the building. Why had he agreed to sit at the edge of the building with Spider-Man? He really didn't do well with heights.

**_Because you're soft for the boy_ **

_You are too V! Don't take this out on me_

Peter didn't seem fazed by his lack of response.

"You know, the word bad guy is thrown around so easily, but, very few people are actually bad, you know? Some people would probably argue that the two of you are bad guys as well, no better than the dirt under someones shoe" Peter said, not sparing a glance at the two of them.

Eddie looked over at the teen, his mask having been shed and now being clutched tightly in his hands, his knuckles almost turning white. Eddie opened his mouth to speak up only to be cut off by Venom who formed around his shoulder, growling at Peter.

**We are not bad guys!**

Venom spoke, his tone of voice so convinced of this. Peter finally tore his gaze away from the view before them and glanced over at Venom, his smile holding something heavy and sorrowful. This look seemed so uncharacteristic for Peter, so much that it unnerved Eddie, and he had a sense that Venom could feel it too. It was as though he had aged a 100 years during this conversation, his eyes holding too much maturity for someone his age.

Like he has seen too much.

He probably has honestly.

Peter reached out and pet Venom once before retracting his hand. 

"We only kill people who harm others, ever since we've been on the streets crime rate has lowered by so much more, you know? It means a lot less innocent people get hurt" Eddie defended. He wishes he sounded more convinced of this though, because even he could tell how weak his argument seemed to the other he was conversing with, how his voice wavered just a bit.

"Did you miss what I said earlier? Because I'll say it again, there are very few real bad guys in the world. Atleast compared to the majority of people, I would even argue that Thanos wasn't that bad, wanna know why? Because he truly thought that what he was doing was helping others, helping the universe. He has caused me enough PTSD and nightmares, so I'm not excusing what he did. What I'm saying is that truly bad people do something knowing that it's to simply hurt others for their own benefit, or for their own pleasure.Bbad guy don't come from good intentions..." Peter reasoned, turning his gaze back to the city before them "And maybe you know this, just that you love Venom so much that you want to keep him alive, and I wouldn't fault you for that... That's why I'm not turning you guys in..." Peter uttered, his voice suddenly weak and almost choked up.

Eddie wasn't sure if he was imagining it though.

"What it boils down to, is that some good people just end up making bad decisions" Peter said, his voice suddenly becoming more confident, but it sounded somewhat hollow. It was a sound that Eddie never wanted to hear from the teen ever again.

"Why are you telling us this?" Eddie inquired, not being able to hold himself back from asking. Venom staying surprisingly quiet during this interaction. Peter shrugged lazily.

"I don't know? I've just always thought like this, even if sometimes it was really hard ot hold onto, especially when my uncle got shot... I've come so close to killing people, you know? To leaving people to rot in the back of an alleyway or to burn in a fire, but I just can't, because maybe that person has a family waiting for them, worried parent, kids or a lover, maybe friends that will miss them- I can't be the reason that someone goes through such hardships, because I know what it feels like..." Peter said and sighed, stretching his arms above his head, going to stand up only for Venom to reach out to them and snatch at his wrist, getting a surprised yelp from both his host and the teen.

**What can we do to catch the real bad guys? We want to do what's best, for Eddie.**

They spoke in a softer voice, as though softly pleading Peter to help the two of them. Peter stared down at Venom with widened eyes, as though shocked by the request of the symbiote. Venom squeezed a bit tighter and Peter glanced down at his mask, and Eddie couldn't help but notice that he was looking at it as though it were the answer to any and all questions, as though it had given him answers in the past. Peter finally glanced at Venom, smiling sadly.

"It's really hard to tell really- I guess I could give you a list of people that are better than others? I-I don't like putting someone else's life before others but if you have to continue I would say Serial Killers and Rapist, because those are truly selfish crimes I m-mean, all crimes are selfish but these are usually the most s-selfish and I d-" Peter rambled on, looking anywhere but Eddie and Venom and Eddie could feel the panic welling up in the kid. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you don't need to answer that kid, Venom is just really new to all this stuff, you know? You didn't have to answer, and you're right, it's not okay to put others life before others, but we really have to, especially if we want Venom to survive, you know?" Eddie said, trying to calm the kid down. He decided to leave out the fact that he shouldn't be answering these things, or even thinking about these things at his age. At this though Eddie felt a surge of guilt come from Venom and he gently tangled his hands around his black goo, trying to comfort them. Peter took in a deep breath.

"Look, I don't support you guys eating other people... So just don't get me tangled into that mess of webs, okay? If you ever want to help around without eating people, feel free to do so, okay? I'd appreciate the help" Peter said and smiled at Venom "And you don't need to eat people to be helpful, okay Venom?" Peter said and slipped on his mask back on. "Now, it's getting late, so, I'll see you guys around!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically, all the sorrow, anxiety and hollowness gone from his voice and demeanor, like the mask was shielding all of it away. Then his mask lifted up, as though he were grinning, before jumping own to the alleyway. With this, he started to swing back home.

Eddie stood up from his spot, backing away from the edge of the building, one hand tangled in Venom's goo while the other was stuffed in his pocket.

**We like this Peter Eddie**

Eddie smiled slightly at that and nodded slightly, even though it really wasn't needed "Yeah, I like him to bud"

**Can we keep him?**

****"What? No! We can't just keep people- We already adopted that cat-"

**Can we adopt him then?**

"No!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this but I've had this idea circling in my head for a while, especially since I wanted to do something with Eddie and Venom but didn't know what-
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
